Revenge and Other Reasons
by Shadi Hikari
Summary: Bandit Keith, Weevil, Rex, and Ushio have ganged up to steal Yugi's Millennium Item. My first fic so go easy, some of the characters are a little OOC. Plz r+r!
1. The night that started it all

Shadi: Hi there readers!  
  
Hikari: This is her first fanfic so go easy!  
  
Shadi: Hey!  
  
Hikari: Eh heh heh..  
  
Shadi: Okay, here's the scenario: Bandit Keith, Weevil, Rex, and Ushio are after Yugi for his Millennium Item. There might be 2 made up characters later on!  
  
Hikari: Don't forget to review this exciting fic!!!  
  
Shadi: Also there is a song in here, it's One Last Breath by Creed.  
  
Hikari: Oh boy *looks bored*  
  
Shadi: Heh heh *brings out chainsaw*  
  
Hikari: Don't forget to review *running*  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Yugi lay in his bed in pain, Yami walked into his room and looked down at his light.  
  
"Aibou are you okay?" He asked, concern etched in his facial features.  
  
Yugi shook his head no slowly and painfully, Yami sat beside him on the bed. Yami put his hand on Yugi's forehead, but felt no heat.  
  
"You don't seem to have a fever little one." Yami said thoughtfully, Yugi sighed.  
  
"Now let's go downstairs and get something to eat." Yami said in a cheerful voice.  
  
Yugi sat up slowly but cried out in pain and fell back, Yami rushed to the bedside immediately.  
  
"What's wrong my light?" Yami asked quickly, panic now apparent in his normally calm features.  
  
Yugi's breathing was fast and ragged, Yami watched his light grab his side in pain. Yami felt helpless, he was beyond panic.  
  
"GRAMPA!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole city heard that.  
  
"What is it!" An old voice yelled back.  
  
"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YUGI!!!!" The voice screamed, rising with hysteria.  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Shadi: MWAAHAAHAAHAA!!!!!! I MADE A CLIFFHANGER!!!!  
  
Hikari: Too much sugar again *sweatdrops*  
  
Yugi: I should get used to this huh?  
  
Hikari: I'm afraid so.  
  
Yugi: Oh dear *large sweatdrop*  
  
Hikari: Shadi knows some of the characters are OOC but she doesn't care.  
  
Shadi: Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Ja ne ;) 


	2. We're off to see the doctoroh the wonder...

Shadi: Hi there readers!!!  
  
Hikari: We're back!  
  
Yugi: I think they both have sugar rushes.  
  
Shadi & Hikari: Yup Yup Yup!!!!  
  
Yugi: Oh boy *sweatdrops*  
  
All: Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN THE SONG ONE LAST BREATH!!!!!!!!!! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"I SAID, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami screamed.  
  
"What is wrong with that boy now, he gets into too much trouble." The old man chuckled to himself as he walked down the hall to Yugi's room and stared in shock at the scene in front of his eyes. Yami was running around in the room in full panic while Yugi lay curled up on the bed. Soguroku first calmed down the panicking yami and then walked over and sat on the bed next to the human ball that was Yugi.  
  
"Yugi my boy, what's wrong?" He asked, curious to know their peculiar behavior. Yugi pointed to his right side, well, the side that Soguroku could see anyways. "Yami, he might have appendicitis." The old man said, hesitant to what might happen to Yami's nerves. Yami just looked at him quizzically, considering the fact that he didn't know what appendicitis was. Time was running out, Yugi needed to go to the hospital.  
  
"Yugi needs to go to the Hospital." Soguroku said, Yami agreed.  
  
Yami gently picked up his curled up light and headed toward Domino Hospital (a/n: I made that up ^^;;) or more like sprinted. On the way there, he saw Jounouchi and Honda walking the opposite way.  
  
"Yami stop running for a sec." Yugi said, his voice was taught with pain.  
  
"Alright Aibou." Yami said and he set Yugi on the grass gently.  
  
Jounouchi and Honda ran up to the two.  
  
"Is Yug' okay?" Jou asked in his Brooklyn accent.  
  
"No, I'm taking him to the hospital right now." Yami said, he informed them on the details. When he had finished, the two looked near hysteria.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!???????" They both screamed, making lights turn on in the houses nearby.  
  
"We'll come wit ya." Jou said a determined voice.  
  
With that, Yami picked his aibou up and they ran toward Domino Hospital.  
  
************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Shadi: And so ends yet another chapter, and so leaves an ultimate cliffy!!  
  
Hikari: You didn't exactly type the chapter yourself.  
  
Shadi: Oh yeah, but the storyline is all mine baby!!  
  
Hikari: *Large sweatdrop"  
  
Yami: That's right! The authoress yami who wrote Yugi In Despair is typing this awesome story for my good friend!!!!  
  
Hikari: NOOO!!! NOT TWO MANIACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_________o  
  
Shadi and Yami: OOOOOHHHHHHHH YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *evil smiles*  
  
Yugi: Until next time.  
  
Hikari: RA HELP US!!!!!! 


End file.
